Pandora's New Era
by TheKilla13
Summary: Three months after the death of Handsome Jack, and the Vault Hunters have been taking a brake ever since Hyperion went silent. They've got nothing else to do but adjust themselves. And Maya's been hoping her old friend will give her another chance. INFO: This is continuing another story, but it was poorly written so I let it go. 'M' rating is for any lemon or violent situations.
1. New Beginnings Part I

Ever since they had gotten back form the outpost the raided to steal a component they needed to use the codes given to them by the Hyperion soldier they tortured. They riiged it up to their computer, but nothing happen when the used the codes. After the raid, Lilith sent the Vault hunters out on a different lead from before, but there was nothing to be found there. After awhile they discovered a lot of deactivated loaders all around sanctuary. It's been four days and still nothing, so Lilth gave them time off to do whatever until they can solve the problem. The Vault Hunters had nothing else to do but take in what Sanctuary offered, which wasn't a lot other than smelly bar with a slutty milf running it. So they decided to just drink until something comes up. They sat in their normal booth located in the far back of Moxxi's. Not everyone was there, Zero was up in his meditating spot on the roof and Krieg was watching the sun on top of the 'Crimson Raider's HQ'. As they were all soaking in the free time, Lilith was trying to figure out why Hyperion went silent, but was getting nowhere and hasn't slept since their silence. Brick walked into the command room to talk to Lilith. "You need to sleep, Lil'. I know it's suspicious that they've gone quiet all of the sudden, but damn it! You're not pulling this again. Not ehilr I'm around" Brick said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Pulling what again, Brick?" She asked lazily.

"After Roland died you where up for another week and a half. I had to knock you out." Brick chuckled.

"Yeah, you dislodged my eye ball you jack-ass." Lilith looked up at him a smiled.

Brick smiled back, but seen that she was half conscious and looked like she would fall over if the slightest breeze were to come by. "You should get some sleep Lil', please don't make me hit you again." Brick said. Lilith nodded, she yawned and sat up with her arms stretched out. Lilith stumbled to her room and Brick watched until he was one hundred percent sure that she was sleeping. He quietly tip-toed behind her as she closed her door. Brick put his ear against the door and listened carefully. He heard something bang against the wall, but he figured she threw her boots in the corner. He listen more and he heard the shriek of the springs in her bed. He stepped away from her room and made what thought was a bird noise to signal someone. Mordecai came rushing in with a six pack of Rakk Ale and popcorn and grabbed a seat in front of the table in the middle of the room. Mordecai sniffed the freshly made popcorn. The hot butter's sweet scent pinched his nose. Mordecai reached for something for his back pocket and pulled out a portable device and linked it to the table and a hologram appeared from the table. Brick turned out the lights leaving the right hologram to illuminate the room. Brick quickly sat down beside him and Mordecai handed him a beer. As they're were getting comfortable, a voice came out of the speakers saying, 'Opportunity Productions presents, The Tales from Jacobs Cove!'.

"Man, I hated that place! Fucking zombies creep me out, bro." Mordecai said as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

"I hear you, that place gave a couple of these scars." Brick said as he showed Mordecai his right arm with a bunch of bites arm.

"Yeah, that sucked man, literally. This old lady zombie had no teeth and she tried to bite me. It was hilarious." Mordecai took a drink of his beer. They both liked this show and they loved to watch it, but the problem was that they don't get opportunity frequency's, so they needed to bootleg it or occasionally hack the channel to run in there room. They liked to do this every time they Lilith went to sleep, they watched the show. They both knew Lilith was a heavy sleeper since they've all been friends for years. The watched their show laughing as gory, graphic images of zombies ripping people apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Vault Hunters were in Moxxi's bar trying to keep themselves occupied.

"So do you guys want to get hammered?" Axton asked, but the others looked at each other exchanging looks.

"What?" Axton asked nervously.

"Look, we're not drinking with you anymore. We're still recovering from last night. Have you noticed that we're drinking water. I can't say the same for Salvador, but we did talk about you and you're alcoholism." Maya stated.

"Maya and I aren't exactly heavy drinkers and Salvador likes to drink, but not as much as you do." Gaige said.

"Like you're one to talk, you were naked and dancing on the table last night." Axton laughed as he took a sip of his drink.

"That was you." Gaige said with a withering look.

"Oh, but he drinks more than me." Axton took a drink of his beer and looked at Salvador, but Salvador shook his head.

"I don't go complete fucking ape shit like you do buddy." Salvador explained.

"Fine, I'll just drink alone." Axton got and left to sit at the front with some others.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to work on Deathtrap. I'll see you later, Maya." Gaige got up and left.

"I'm going to go kill something." Salvador finished his water and left as well, leaving Maya in the dust. She looked at her water and thought of something else to do. She knew everyone and thought they were all nice, but the only one she would like to hang out with would be Gaige, but she likes to work on Deathtrap constantly. Axton is more likely to hit on her or try something and she didn't want any of that. Salvador is weird, Zero is a boring ninja, and Krieg would possibly kill her. But she remembered what they both did together. She thought of the time they were to scout a Hyperion base and they sent Krieg with her to make sure she was safe. She was warming up to him before Roland died, and she was strongly charmed by him when they first met. She had forgotten about him with killing Jack, Oasis, and a lot of other things. She liked him enough to hangout with, but he was crazy and unpredictable. She thought she would give him another chance, she had recently read a book about the ancient arts or sirens and a lot of other forgotten things from then. Maya got up and left the bar.

* * *

Krieg was in his usual spot, on top of the Crimson Raider's HQ. He enjoyed the spot, because it was secluded from the others in Sanctuary. He was watching the sun set and playing with his buzz-axe.

"_You're going to burn your eyes out you dumb-ass." _Krieg's inner voice said to himself.

"I'LL SQUEEZE THE SWEET JUICES FROM MY OWN RIPS!" Krieg shouted.

Krieg's inner voice stopped and sighed. He was tired of Krieg torturing himself and everyone just watched like he was some animal in a zoo, but unfortunately Krieg was an animal. He hated the way people looked at him. It's been years since the incident with the both of them. He also thought of driving him completely insane to point where Krieg while ultimately kill himself so he won't be the laughed at or feared anymore. This is why Krieg stays away from everyone in the town and likes the silence around him so he can focus on all crazy shit inside his head. Krieg was alone as much as he was crazy, but he didn't acknowledge any of it because he has no brain to digest anything going on around him other than killing what's in front of him. His inner voice was really just his Brain. He is Krieg's former self and just a sad reminder. Krieg gets the body and his sanity gets the brain. Krieg is a psychotic, bloodthirsty idiot, and that isn't a good combination. He is so disconnected from Krieg that he doesn't even know his name. All he knew is that he used to be Krieg, but he was separated from his body and watches all of the horror that Krieg causes. He knew what Krieg really was. He was just a child.

Maya climbed up onto to the roof where Krieg was sitting. She was nervous and felt very uneven. She hasn't talked to him for months and this would just be awkward, but Maya realized that Krieg wasn't exactly all there and that he probably didn't even knew or remembered who she was. Maya felt bad at how much she didn't remember anything about him. She was quickly trying to remember why she was up there. _Maya, this is happening. You need to talk to him._ Maya said to herself.

"_Krieg, it's the girl."_ His inner voice told him.

Krieg didn't understand much of what his inner voice told him, but he knew who she was. She was the pretty lady that saved his life.

"Hey, how's it going?" Maya asked nervously

Krieg just smiled under his mask and muttered something she didn't understand.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time, but I'm here now." Maya said.

"_She's saying sorry Krieg._" He said to himself.

"MY RIPS FEEL THE SWEET HATRED." Krieg shouted.

"_That's not how you say thank you, goddamn it."_ His inner voice angrily said to himself.

"Uh, okay. You're welcome." Maya smiled. Maya assumed that he was thankful. She wishes she can understand him.

"Krieg, I'm going to try something." Maya was raising her hand towards Krieg's forehead, but Krieg stopped her. He grabbed her hand and she felt his grip.

"_Don't hurt her."_ His voice said to himself. But Krieg wasn't trying anything, but he was scared. She didn't know what she was doing and hasn't had any experience with any other woman than her. And she only talked to him or made eye contact with.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. Hey, it's me I'm not doing anything." Maya smiled and remembered all the crazy adventures they had. She thought of him as friend, but now more of a confused little brother. She thought of the time they killed Vermivorous while the others were dealing with Blue. She liked him for his little quotes and crazy outbursts.

"_Listen to her, even if you can't understand anything we're saying, she is trying to be nice. It's the same girl we met at the train station._" He tried to talk some sense into this child, but he was convinced that he would leave her and go to sleep. But he didn't.

Krieg let go of her hand and calmed down. Maya put her hand over Krieg's forehead and blue aurora developed around her hand.

"_Hello?" _Maya spoke blankly into his mind.

"_How are you doing this?" _Krieg's inner voice said.

"_Who are you? Is this Krieg?" _Maya asked.

"_I don't know, but I'm not Krieg. It's a long story that I don't feel like explaining. I forgot you were a siren, you been gone for a long time, even if your room is next to ours, but I don't need an apology. I understand." _He said.

"_Okay, but I'm back. And you don't need to worry about me leaving. I forgot what you were like." _Maya Said.

"_I'm not Krieg, and he doesn't understand you or me that well so you should just talk to me whenever.'" _Krieg's inner voice said to Maya.

"Alright then_, but what can I call you?"_ Maya asked.

"_I don't know, he calls me a load of different things. He often refers to me has 'The Voices', but I suppose you can call me Brain." _Brain explained.

"_Okay, but how are you so disconnected with him? I thought he was just lost his mind at one point and had voices telling him what to do." _Maya asked.

"_Krieg's mind wasn't his to lose or it wasn't even his in the first place. He's tired so I'll explain tomorrow." _Brain told Maya.

"QUIET THE VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP OR I'LL ON YOUR SOUL!" Krieg was getting annoyed by the voices in his head, so he jumped up and climbed down off of the roof and began to run to his quarters inside the Crimson Raiders HQ. Maya was startled by his outburst, but Brain calmed her down, "Don't worry about him, just c_ome see him tomorrow."_

"Sure_." _Maya replied.

She watched as Krieg ran inside. She was confused with what happened and wondered if that actually happened. She was glad to talk him again, but she felt concerned for Krieg and the voice in his head. Maya knew that is was good to go back to him, but felt unwelcome or uncomfortable around him. Maya just shrugged the feeling off and told herself that she need sleep. She sat up and started slowly climbing down from Krieg's nest.

Meanwhile...

_Dear, Director. I'm happy to accept the offer to take over the position of Jack and delighted you consulted me with the offer first. I can guarantee that I won't send this companies funds into the ground like Jack did. And the threats of Pandora won't a problem, because I'll take them out all out once. Pandora will be nothing but a rock with our people and our rules. I will succeed in my mission to bring success to this company and have this small issue out of the way as soon as possible. You have made a wise choice in putting me in charge, sir. I will not let you down. _

_Sincerely - Mr. Blake_

Blake finished his letter and set his pen aside. He looked around his new office and smiled. He looked back at his letter and gasped. He picked his pen up to finish his letter.

"Smiley face..." Blake put his letter in the envelope and called his assistant.

"Felicia, darling, I've a letter I want to you send to the Director." Mr. Blake yelled form across the room.

"Yes, sir." She sat up and walked over to his desk and retrieved the letter from him.

She walked out of the office to bring it to the mail room. Mr. Blake smiled and sat up from his seat and stalked over to his window view of Pandora. He watched it as it slowly spun. He chuckled lightly.

"Time to make some changes."

**Author's Note: I'm back I hoped you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. It may be a little short, but I needed this out there.**


	2. New Beginnings Part II

**Author's Note: you don't need to know anything about the last story, it was more of a prologue to what I was getting to, but I didn't like it and a lot others said that the story was there, but it was poorly edited and I didn't feel like continuing it or fixing because it was technically the game in word form.**

* * *

Maya climbed down from the roof carefully, she wasn't a fan of heights. As she was gingerly climbing down, she was thinking of something they can do tomorrow with Krieg. She remembered Krieg didn't like people unless they were on the other end of his gun. She thought they could go to Terramorphous Peak to catch up a with each other. Maya didn't like that she shut him out and completely forgot about him. But she figured that they all had revenge on their minds that night of Roland's death, she thought that Krieg was angry about his death too. She told herself that to make her feel better because she remembered that he went on killing spree, even if Roland didn't die, Krieg still would've done so. Maya was relieved to be on the ground at last. She dusted off any dirt scuffs on herself and walked to her apartment.

* * *

"_What a bitch, she thinks she can come back to us thinking we would accept her apology." _Brain told Krieg.

"I like the feelings she gives me." Krieg said calmly but sharply.

Krieg sat on the Crimson Raiders lounge couch and set his axe beside him and laid back. Krieg doesn't sleep much and the longest time he slept was three hours without nightmares. Krieg usually stayed up until he had no choice but fall over asleep. Brick walked into the lounge and leaned against the door frame. Krieg stared at him with confusion, but Brick stared back. Brick cleared his throat to say something.

"So, Slab. We've all been wondering if you're going to get your own place, because you've been sleeping here since you joined the Crimson Raiders. And that's even if you are actually sleeping, I found you in my room looking at my pictures of Dusty. I know she was a cute puppy but those photos are private, Craig." Brick said as Krieg just stared back at him with Brain speaking to him, _"That jackass doesn't know your name. This just goes to show that you need to talk more and learn to introduce yourself more."_

"I'll remove your ribs with my fingers." Krieg said out loud in response to Brain's comment. Brick's eyes flashed with fear and he immediately walked up to Krieg and handed him the key to Krieg's new apartment that he paid for him.

"_He thinks you're talking to him you idiot. Take the fucking key!"_ Brian yelled inside Krieg's head. Krieg closed his eye tightly and shook his head. He stood up and took the key from Brick.

"Room thirty-six on the third floor at Claptrap's Place, and you don't need to pay me back, Claptrap needed business even though Sanctuary is becoming overpopulated, but they decided to live on the street rather than Claptrap's." Brick explained as he slowly backed away. Krieg looked at the key in his palm and brushed his thumb against the worn brass '36' engraved into the key. Brick stared at him with frightened eyes, even though Brick was larger than Krieg, Krieg is a lot scarier than Brick. Krieg reached in his pocket and pulled out twelve crumbled thousand dollar bills and handed them to Brick. He looked at the money in Krieg's hand and thought that he was crazy to carry that much money in his pockets, but then he remembered that Krieg was in fact completely insane. Brick accepted Krieg's money and left the room to return to Mordecai in the command room. Krieg stuffed his new apartment key in his pocket and grabbed his axe lying beside the couch and left.

Brick and Mordecai watched Krieg from behind the wall until he left the building. They calmly sat down and picked up a beer. They both feared Krieg heavily as good as a soldier he is, but to Brick, Krieg is just another psycho in his Slab army, just a lot more crazy than all of them combined and tripled. They continued to watch their favorite TV show.

"That man terrifies me." Brick sipped on his drink.

"You're not the only one, amigo." Mordecai gulped his drink down so he can forget about the entire thing.

* * *

Krieg was walking out of his old home where he lived for seven months. Krieg was pretty upset, but he couldn't fully digest the emotions of abandoning his home to live somewhere else away from others.

"_You should be happy. You're going to live alone away from people."_ Brain said.

Krieg stared at his axe and raised it to strike himself, but he stopped when he seen Maya walking into the Claptrap's as well. He watched as she opened the door and walked inside. Krieg stalked up to the door and listened to Claptrap greeting her. Their voices were muffled but loud enough to make out what they're saying. "Minion!" Claptrap said with excitement.

"Oh shit." Maya sighed.

"How are you doing today?" Claptrap asked delightfully.

"Same as yesterday, Claptrap." Maya responded lazily.

"Okay, I was going to ask if..." Maya interrupted Claptrap.

"I don't care right now, I'm going to sleep."

Maya walked left the lobby, leaving Claptrap and the eavesdropping Krieg. Claptrap watched as Maya walked up the staircase. "Fuck my life." Claptrap sighed.

Krieg opened the door and walked in. Claptrap was startled by Krieg and stared at him in fear. Krieg stared back at Claptrap, but Krieg didn't want to stay longer than he needed to and left Claptrap to avoid his annoying voice and quickly walked away.

"I wish I had friends." Claptrap sobbed.

Krieg walked up the stairs as quietly as he could. He had gotten to the third floor. He was insane, but he wasn't completely stupid, he understood most of what people said, just as long as they used simple words. Krieg looked around in the hallway to see if anyone was there. He seen no one and took this opportunity to get to his new room. As Krieg started to quietly dash to his room, he turned around the corner and ran into Maya unintentionally. Krieg tried to stop, but he slipped on the carpet and was sent flying into Maya. Maya shrieked as Krieg trampled her. Krieg and Maya were both sent into to the hardwood floor. Maya groaned in pain as Krieg helped her up. As Krieg was helping Maya, the other vault hunters poured into the hallway. They all had their weapons with them.

"What happened?" Axton came out with only his boxers.

"Nothing, I just ran into Krieg." Maya groaned as she held the side of head.

"Okay, but makes sure you put a sock on the door." Axton said as he shut the door behind him.

"What? No, nothing's going on." Maya explained.

"Don't worry, as long as you two don't make any noise." Gaige teased. Maya rolled her eyes, but also made her blush at bit. Zero sighed and left beck to his room, and Salvador looked at Gaige and opened his mouth to say something, "Like you're talk, I can't sleep with you and your stupid electric noises!"

"I don't hear Axton or Zero complaining, plus I burn myself a lot." Gaige frowned.

"My room is right beside yours, I hear everything you do in there, VaultHunter39542." Salvador said raising his voice.

"You leave my Echo-ID out of this." Gaige shouted.

"Shut the hell up, both of you go to bed." Maya said.

Gaige and Salvador looked at Maya, she was giving them a withering. Krieg slowly helped Maya up to her feet. Gaige and Salvador looked at each other and slowly backed into their rooms and apologized simultaneously, "Sorry.", and the both of them left Krieg and Maya in the hallway. Maya groaned and lifted her hand off of her forehead. Maya looked at Krieg and saw that he was worried that he really hurt her. Maya gave Krieg a smile and lightly snickered. Krieg grinned under his mask. "So, I suppose you couldn't wait to see me?" Maya said with a coy smile of curiosity. Brain watched as Krieg was making googly with Maya.

"_You make me sick, you are completely whipped by this girl." _Brain chastised and sighed to himself.

"_I can hear you, jackass." _Maya said to Brain.

"I want the voices to stop. Shoot me now, pretty lady..." Krieg held Maya closer and sharply whispered, "Make. Them. Stop.". Maya smiled and giggled at Krieg's comment.

"Krieg, I'm going to bed now." Maya said.

"Your absence will be sadden me deeply." Krieg frowned.

"Don't worry, you live beside me. I'll be right here in this room, thirty-five." Maya hugged Krieg. Maya opened her door and left Krieg behind in the hallway and closed the door behind her. Krieg sadly stalked towards his room door and fumbled to get the key from his pocket. He eventually got his door open after Brain was explained to Krieg what do. He opened the door and walked into his new apartment. He glanced around the apartment. It wasn't small or big, but it was cozy and Krieg was warming up to it. He walked over to his new couch. It was a large comfy yellow couch with stains. Krieg was worried about catching anything so he turned over the cushions. Luckily it was fine on the other side so Krieg sat down. He liked his new place so far, but he felt this sharp tingle in his pants. He squeezed his crouch tightly and shot up and ran to the bathroom. He ran inside and looked around for the toilet. He found the tiny thing hiding between the sink and shower. He unzipped his fly and let his warm urine run into the toilet. The sensation of his relief sent tingles up his spine and made him twitch. He sighed happily and watched the long yellow stream of urine into the toilet. He finished and shook the rest into the toilet. Krieg zipped up his fly and walked over to the sink when he seen his reflection in the mirror.

Krieg looked into the mirror and seen a monster. It didn't take long for him to notice that it was him. He reached to touch his mask, but he seen the graphic images of him killing people without faces, because he was wearing their faces. The mirror turned red as Krieg slipped on the severed head of sanctuary local. He crawled into the corner and held his legs in a fetal position. Krieg looked around as everyone he seen in sanctuary's head rolled out of the walls. Krieg shrieked as he heard Brain's voice speak to him, _"You see what happens when you let a psychotic killer into your life."_ Krieg started hyperventilating as he seen the scariest monster that he thought he would never see entered the bathroom, Himself. He watched as Krieg stalked towards him with fear. Krieg was leaning over him with his buzz-axe. He was covered in deep a crimson that made a reflective surface on his chest and Krieg saw that he wasn't himself, but he was Maya scared out of her mind as she watches the only man she accepted as male friend and possibly something more. "I'M GOING TO GUT YOU, YOU FILTHY PIG!" Krieg screamed as he brought his axe down on Maya's neck severing her head followed her blood gushing out of her neck.

Krieg screamed as the brutal images stopped, he ran out of the bathroom and dived onto his couch and watched the bathroom. He heard the voices speaking to him and telling him to do one thing he could never bring himself to do. Krieg sobbed as the voices got louder, but there was one voice louder than the rest and that voice was the only one that cared for him. Brain tried calming him down by telling Krieg that nothing happened, _"It's alright, it's over. You don't need to worry about anything. Focus on my voice." _Brain tried his best to make him stop, but nothing was working. Brain was about to give up when he heard the last person he wanted to hear today.

"_Krieg, are you alright." _ Maya's voice pierced the darkness like the moon in the night sky. Krieg stopped as he listened to Maya.

"_I heard you screaming and I thought something was wrong." _ Maya's caring voice soothed Krieg back to what little sanity he had.

"_He just had seen something. You wouldn't ever understand unless he told you himself and that is clearly never going to happen." _Brain snapped.

"_Oh, I'm sorry Brain. I'm sorry that I left you with him. I didn't know you back then, but I do now and I wanted to say I'm sorry." _Maya spook softly.

"_It's fine. Keep going with Krieg, its working." _Brain said happily.

"_Okay, Krieg. I'm here now and you don't need to be scared anymore."_ Maya said in low tone. Krieg took his mask off and wiped his tears away. He closed his eyes and laid back.

"_Goodnight, Krieg." _Maya smiled.

"Goodnight, pretty lady." Krieg said with a smile.

"_Goodnight, Maya."_ Brain said.

Krieg fell asleep quickly. Maya on the other side of the wall closed her eyes and fell asleep too. Brain was left alone with nothing until he starts falling asleep as well and falling into Krieg's dreams. But before he was dozing off, he figured out something that could help them both. _"Krieg, I think I know a way of getting you fixed."_ Brain said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, thanks for reading. I hope enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. More will come.**


	3. Morning

**Author's Note: This story is based on ****Borderlands 1, 2, and The Pre-Sequel. I would've also used Tales From The Borderlands, but I couldn't, because it isn't finished and I've already started this story. There may be a week delay from between these chapters, because of school. I'm near the end, but i'll keep writing.**

* * *

Krieg woke up to the sound of shuffling in the hallway and next door, except for Maya's room. He rubbed his eye and put his mask on when he realised that he slept through the entire night. He glanced around the room and seen the sunlight peering in through the blinds. The sun painted the room with a beautiful honey glow. He liked it and looked forward to seeing it every morning. He sat up straight and yawned with his arms stretched out. His fist hit the wall behind. It startled him and Maya in the other who was just waking up as well. Krieg stopped and scratched his back. He picked up his buzz-axe before he got up to leave, but he heard a knock on the other side of his wall. He knew it was Maya and he felt compelled to knock back. He stared at the wall as it stared back, he slowly reached out to tap the wall when Brain interrupted him, _"What in the hell are you waiting for?" _Krieg was startled by Brains comment and quickly returned a knock for Maya. Krieg got up from his couch and walked to the door_, "Aren't you going to take a shower? That was a rhetorical question... TAKE A SHOWER!" _Brain screamed and gave Krieg a headache. Krieg stopped and turned around to walk into the bathroom.

* * *

Maya stood up and walked to her dresser to pick something out to wear. She reached for the top drawer and remembered that is where she kept what she normally wore when she was out hunting vaults with the others. She opened her bottom drawer marked '_Formal Wear: Emergencies Only. Like if you have a Break.'_ Maya picked out something she could bring herself to wear. She walked into her Bathroom when she heard Krieg screaming in his room followed by shattering glass. She shrugged it off and thought that it was nothing and started the shower. She set her clothes on her sink and checked to see if she had a towel on the towel rack. She didn't so she walked out into her living room to grab one from her laundry basket. She grabbed a towel and walked back to the bathroom. She stopped when she heard a knock on her door. Maya sighed and answered the door. Maya opened the door to find Gaige standing there.

"Hey!" Gaige's voice was alarming and she looked worried.

"Oh, good morning, what are you doing?" Maya asked in dismay.

"Nothing much... but Lilith wants us all to meet down at the HQ." Gaige answered frantically.

"What do you think she wants?" Maya was beginning to feel unease by Gaige.

"I have no idea, but she wants us there now." Gaige responded

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Maya's expression changed and was panicking.

"Alright then, but don't leave without us. She's not going tell us unless we're all there. So hurry up with whatever you're doing." Gaige left quickly. Maya closed the door and ran into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. Maya squirted her shampoo in her hands and lathered it into her hair. The foam began to build up in hair dripped down to her feet. She rinsed her hands and grabbed her soap and spread into around her body. She sent her soap aside and washed off all of soap and shampoo. Maya turned off the shower head and grabbed her towel. She quickly dried herself with the towel. She had her eyes closed and when she opened them she found that she used her shirt to dry herself, "Fuck!"Maya dropped her shirt on the ground and got dressed quickly. She put her bra and jeans on. She pulled her perfume from the cupboard sprayed it on herself. Maya rushed into her living to grab another shirt. She opened her drawer, but there were no more shirts, "What are the fucking chances?" Maya grunted as she pulled off her jeans. She through them in the corner picked out what she normally wore. She shoved her top on and pulled her boots on. Maya stumbled across the room as she nearly tripped over her black combat cargo's. She opened door quickly rushed out, but Maya tripped on her shoe laces.

Krieg caught Maya in hallway. Maya yelped from both the fall and Krieg coming out of nowhere. She looked up at Krieg. Krieg looked back at her with his head tilted. He smiled under his mask. Maya quickly developed large grin. She started to giggle when brain started talking to her. _"Get a hold of yourself woman." _Maya stopped, but her face got red. Krieg stood Maya up and never broke eye contact with her. Maya's perfume stung Krieg's nose with the sweetness it brought. Maya stood there with Krieg for a couple of seconds until she remembered that she was supposed to go the HQ. Maya's eyes widened left Krieg in the hallway. Krieg watched her leave and held his hand out as if he can stop her. He started feeling sad, but Maya came running back. "Lilith wants us to all meet in the HQ." Maya grabbed Krieg's hand and dragged him down the hallway and down the stairs.

Krieg smiled as Maya dragged him across Sanctuary. They came up to the HQ as Gaige yelled at them from the balcony, "Hurry the hell up!" Maya rushed through the building with Krieg. They ran up the stairs and before they ran into everyone, Maya let go Krieg's hand before anyone can see them together. As they barged through the door, everyone was pacing around nervously. They all looked at them both. Axton whispered to Salvador, "I told you they did it." Salvador shook his head and rolled his eyes and pulled a twenty from his pocket and handed it to Axton. "Now that we can begin..." Lilith sat down, "...We need to start hunting these vaults, even if Hyperion is suspiciously gone quiet. We need whatever's in those vaults to help us take out Hyperion." Lilith crossed her arms.

Everyone was surprised with the news. It's been a couple of months since they've heard about the millions of vaults that are out there. They looked around at each other wondering if they really choose a right decision as a career. Images of The Warrior and The Destroyer and all of the disappointment that vault hunting brought. They all sighed as their break was officially over. They all enjoyed their 'job', but they also enjoy a break. They didn't thinking about and just hope they can kill something soon. They started to zone out as Lilith continued, "Hyperion have these rockets they're building in a facility near the Arid Nexus. I want you all to take the outpost. Now I've sent Mordecai to scout it out before Jack died, we've had these images for a while, but I've held off until the time is right..." Lilith rolled her chair closer to the table and turned on the hologram projector. Everyone snapped out of their day dream and looked at Lilith and the 3D image of the Hyperion Facility. Lilith stood up and leaned over the table, she swipes the images. The images zoomed in on certain entries and vantage points to take anything out inside. "...These are the vantage points that I think you should use, but this still needs to be done. As for the second team, I need you here guarding Sanctuary. Hyperion could just be waiting for us to make the first move and very well take us out easily with well placed explosives or an all out loader attack of exploding loaders. Are we clear?" Lilith finished and looked at the others. Their faces were puzzled and were piecing together all of this information. Lilith sighed, "We'll start tomorrow, I think we can use at least one more day, but I advise you all to do something productive with this time. You're dismissed." Everyone left the room, leaving Lilith, Brick, and Mordecai. Lilith sighed and sat down. Brick and Mordecai shared a look. Lilith stood up and looked at the both of them. Brick and Mordecai quickly froze up. "I'm going to get some rest, if those idiots come back, please fill them in." Lilith yawned and walked to her room. Mordecai and Brick watched Lilith leave. She closed the door behind her and the two of them waited for a couple of more seconds.

After a little while, Brick smiled and looked at Mordecai who was wearing the same expression as Brick. Brick rushed out of the room to make popcorn and grab a six pack while Mordecai set their favorite show.

As the vault hunters were leaving, Krieg separated from them and climbed the building again. Maya peeked over her shoulder to see if Krieg was there, but she saw that he was leaving them to go sit alone on top of the HQ. Gaige tapped on Maya's shoulder to get her attention. Maya turned back to face Gaige. They walked towards Moxxi's to sit down and relax for a while.

"So how was it?" Gaige asked playfully. Maya rolled her eyes, she knew where this was going. "Nothing happened between us, we just talked and caught up a bit I suppose." Maya explained.

"Come on! Just do something about him. Go say spend more time with him before we go out and you completely ignore him again." Gaige smiled as she swung her arms. Maya gathered her words before she can answer.

"It's going to be fine. I just want to let our friendship breath before I do anything crazy. I'm not even sure I'm going to do something, but please don't say anything." Maya watched as Gaige happily skipped along. "I guess, but nothing I say will work. Krieg's pretty crazy." Gaige stopped herself.

"Let's just grab a drink... Water, It's nine o'clock. Maybe I'll get some breakfast." Maya crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Maybe breakfast at Moxxi's doesn't so good." Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree." Gaige agreed.

Maya and Gaige walked into Moxxi's and found a table to sit.

**Meanwhile...**

Mister Blake watched over Pandora in Helios from his office. He smiled as it turned ever so slightly. His assistant came up to him with her clipboard. He turned around to face her, she was writing something and wasn't paying to Blake. He stared at her chest without her noticing.

"Is that a new blouse, Felicia?" Blake asked with a smile. Felicia attention was pulled from her clipboard and looked up anxiously at Blake.

"Um... Yes, thank you for noticing sir..." Felicia eyes returned to her clipboard.

Blake paced to his chair and sat down. He rearranged the papers on his desk. Felicia walked up behind and adjusted her glasses. "Mister Blake, our troops are completely pulled back and will be here within the hour."

"Hmm... Perfect. Have them prepared and equipped with the new equipment, you can go now." Blake smiled. Felicia left and was scribbling something on her clipboard. She felt his eyes on her, and sure enough they were. He watched her leave as her hips swayed. Felicia sighed as the door closed behind her. Blake sat back in his chair and set his feet on his desk. He pulled out a file marked 'Bandit Testings: Psycho-1' with a large stamp 'Failed' and opened it. Blake read through it, 'Subject 1 never made it past the 4th trials'. Blake snickered and set the file aside.

**Author's Note: This chapter is short because I needed to get this out there. I don't want you waiting another week. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it.**


	4. Writer's Announcement (NOT A CHAPTER)

Sorry for the delays, but I've just now got on to another computer to write this to all you. My computer got fucked up and I'm currently looking for a replacement and using the one I'm on isn't an option as it's not mine the current owners a dick and I sort of just stole it for a couple of minutes and she's not there anyways. She doesn't have Word, or anything to write in, so I looked on my account to see if I had any left over documents from before that hopefully didn't expire and luckily one didn't. But that's it and my reason for my absence.


End file.
